Burning Pains
by Dovah4
Summary: See the Dovahkiin fall face first (quite literally) in Gensokyo
1. Welcome to Gensokyo

**Wow I realized I shelved or buried a lot of projects so I'm going to keep this running as long as I can**

"I did it!" Tolfdir exclaimed. "What is it now?" as the Dragonborn looked up in a bored look. "Well I finally conjured a portal to another realm! It took me years!" "Oh really. How do we know that if you jump through that portal you go through no where except straight through it and, land on your face?" "Well Dragonborn, I don't know." Tolfdir took a look of a frown thinking the Dragonborn may be right." Hey Tolfdir." "Yes?" "I might have the perfect idea." "Since i've been your lab rat for a long time how about you be one for once, stand behind the portal and let me see if this apple doesn't hit you in the face." While the Dragonborn waits for Tolfdir to get behind the portal he created the Dragonborn took one good chuck at the portal.

After not hearing the apple hit anything, they both knew it was time for the Dragonborn to go through the portal. "Here, Your Nightingale Armor is now Blood Night armor. A black armor with multiple useful effects." The armor looked the same except the armor was a complete black adding the look to daedra and,the eyeslit where the two small blue lights in the hood lay are now blood red."Also here is a scroll that lasts permanently." The scroll was a scroll of flight which seemed pretty obvious of its effects. "Well thanks Tolfdir!" As they give their last goodbyes the Dovahkiin jumps through the portal.


	2. Little Girl?

**On ****with ****Chapter**** 2 ****FINALLY**

The Dovahkiin felt a horrible burning sensation while going through finally landing face first into snow. Still muffled by the snow and his disappointment that he thought he went somewhere else but was surrounded in snow...Like always. The Dovahkiins' response with his anger was "You shittin me" though due to his voice being muffled by snow others might of found it funny.

After getting up and slipping on that apple he had thrown into the portal earlier. He had conjured up Arvak to help him get place to place. "This now feels different than Skyrim. Weird." After travelling up the road and finally set up his tent to get some final rest he heard Arvak being tampered with. The Dragonborn snuck out to see who it was, it was a girl with a black dress and wizard hat. She started to poke at Arvak and gotten him stirred up "Well...Who would that be?" The Dovahkiin used thu'um to shake what felt like the world to scare the girl. She jumped back in a face of shock landing on a trap he made earlier. Her reaction showed that she was in a corner spot and didn't know which way to go. "Who are you tell me now! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you and be done!" The girl cornered in a nervous tone " W-well I found your horse interesting and I just wanted to take a look" He couldn't blame her, it's a skeleton horse with flames coming out of it who else wouldn't be shocked. She began to yell "Get me down from this damn tree!" "Well hold on let me get you out!" The girl began kicking around as she dangled from a small tree "Here." she began to slip out of the tree and help her get up right. "Ow! My leg is twisted!" The strange girl winced at the sight of her leg being burned by the rope.

The Dragonborn sympathized with her and brought her in his tent and decided to ask questions. "So what is this place" "You don't know? This place is Gensokyo." The Dragonborn found out the country's name and was glad that Tolfdir was right but died a little on the inside when he realized he had no idea on how to get back. The girl continued and said "How did you not know? Did you come from a portal!" She laughed in a mocking tone at the Dragonborn's ignorance of the Country's name. As the girl was talking she stopped abruptly and said "Oh I forgot to ask, what's your name?" As the Dragonborn felt unease since not knowing his actual real name. His response was slightly shaky but managed to get it through " W-Well I really don't know my real name." The girl sat there laughing after his response.

During the time they waited for the girl to heal the Dragonborn decided to ask for her name. "May I ask, what is your name?" the girl was there with a smirk and finally replied with " After you tell me your name." With a bit of frustration in his voice the Dovahkiin responded with " I have no name that I know of." While the girl is persistent she wanted to know "Well you must have a title or at least something!" The Dragonborn finally answered her what his "title" was " Well i'm usually identified as 'Dovahkiin' or 'Dragonborn'. Now tell me yours." The girl almost went insane laughing and with the giggly voice of hers asked " Why did that call you that!" "I was the first one in hundreds of years to be able to use the thu'um without training" The girl called out in disbelief "How can I believe you? How do I know you're not lying?" The Dragonborn hidden by his hood had a huge grin to show her proof "Well let me show you." As she followed him he was excited to do a shout for once "Here's a basic one" with one large gulp of air he shouted "FUS RO DAH!" A large blue force moved across pushing anything in its path. After the demonstration the Dovahkiin made a remark "Now what's your name?"


	3. You are?

**Since****I****now****just****did****this****right****after****chapter**** 2 ****I****want****a****good****amount****of****feedback****since****the****other****storied****I****'****ve****done****before****was****shit****.**

The girl was in awe she didn't know a voice could have that much power in it. The girl nervously responded to the Dragonborn's question "My name is M-Marisa. Pleased to meet you." The Dragonborn obviously knew she was scared and soon realized her leg has healed from the incident two nights ago. "Hey Marisa your legs better!" He responded with a smile and was able to be off on her way though she wanted to show him the village.

The Dragonborn was getting dragged off to be shown the village. Though she was excited to show the village he was getting dragged around without her knowing he was being knocked into trees between smashing face first into a tree he shouted to her " Hey Marisa, SHIT! Please slow the Hell down! I'm smashing into trees! let me get up on my feet!" As Marisa slows down to give time for the Dragonborn to pick up his pace he was on an even speed with Marisa

Marisa finally slowed down to a halt and took heavy gasps of air to breathe. After each breath she tried to slip a word in to speak to the Dragonborn "Well, wasn't that a nice run?" the Dragonborn feeling utterly horrible from his face plants got him into an horrible mood. "Well I don't know, I couldn't enjoy anything if you hadn't been smashing my face in the whole time!" The Dragonborn was still brushing the bark from the trees off his armor.

When things settled the Dragonborn ask Marisa one quick question " Is it always cold like this?" Marisa giggled at the question "Of course not or we couldn't grow anything! Summer is a lot hotter than this!" the Dragonborn knew what was going to happen and in the thought he accidentally blurted "Fuck me." Marisa began to do a small laugh and replied with "What? can't take the heat!?" the Dragonborn realized what he said and tried to say something else so she wouldn't make fun of him later on once its summer "Well I don't need to worry, I've been lit on fire enough times to take the heat."

As the two got up from their little rest they got up and tried to go over to the village the Dragonborn saw a giant dark shroud in one area he poked at Marisas' shoulder and pointed at the shroud. Marisa knew what it was and tried to inform the Dragonborn what the youkai were Marisa tried to explain what she was "Oh her, she's something called a youkai which are different from . Though they usually eat people,she's rumia she controls the night. She uses that shroud to blind her enemies though it blinds her as well. Thats why you see her crashing into trees!". Through the time they have been walking they see a little girl which looks like she has Ice spikes floating behind her. The little girl shouts "Who's your friend Marisa!" Marisa angered shouted at the young girl " Back to be a bother popsicle!" The girls gets furious and yells "I'm Cirno not popsicle!" She summons a volley of ice spikes which miss and end up heading torward the Dovahkiin. He summons a ward completely absorbing the ice spikes. In a crazed voice he said " You have no idea who you're fucking with here!" He summons a volley of fire bolts with him shouting "YOL TOOR SHUL!" A colossal wave of fire flies and hits Cirno. She has her clothes singed and burned and ashes on her face. She flies away in fear of what would happen next if she should stay.


End file.
